Harry Potter en Folie
by Lorade
Summary: Serie de Drabble , one shot suite à une soirée defi avec Zazo . Plusieurs thèmes ,plusieur fics: Conte moderne, Comedie musicale, Concert, Ne le dis à personne.
1. Conte moderne

Rien ne m'appartient ,tout est à J.K Rowling à part l'histoire.

Bonne lecture

-----------------------

Un Conte Moderne

La princesse était enfermée dans sa tour, elle se brossait les cheveux, doucement, avec soin. Soudain elle entendit frapper à sa porte, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel … Cela faisait 20 ans que personne n'avait tenté de la secourir.

Elle s'était donc résigné à s'occuper de ses plantes, elle avait même réussit à faire pousser de nouvelles espèces de fleurs. Elle les appelait les mandragores, plantes très laides qui avaient une conscience, dès qu'on les déracinait elles se mettaient à crier.

Bref quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et ouvrit la porte doucement. Mais personne n'était derrière, soupirant. Apres tout depuis vingt ans seule dans son château elle avait pu avoir une hallucination auditive. Elle referma la porte.

Mais on frappa à nouveau. Non ce n'était pas une rêverie quelqu'un était la derrière la porte, elle en était sur maintenant. Elle ouvrit la porte une seconde fois, et ne vit personne …

-En bas, résonna une petite voix fluette.

Elle baissa le regard devant elle un homme de petite taille se dressait devant elle. Il avait des habits sans cote de mailles, ni heaume:

-Quelle sorte de chevalier êtes vous? dit la princesse.

-Euh je ne suis pas un chevalier… Je suis le professeur Flitwick…

La princesse ne comprenait pas, les précepteurs travaillaient normalement avec les gens fortuné, les enfants de roi qui étaient destinés à devenir hommes de lettres.Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il la baise:

-Princesse Chourave , je pense que vous vous êtes trompé de château , je suis enfermée ici et destinée à être secourir par un chevalier vaillant et fort et bel homme… Vous ne correspondez pas du tout à ce profil.

Le professeur Flitwick secoua vivement la main de la princesse Chourave:

-Je ne suis pas un prince gente dame, je dois juste vous faire une proposition .Nous recherchons un professeur de botanique dans une école, hum spéciale, non loin d'ici mais dans le futur.

-Le futur?

Il se racla la gorge:

-Venez avec moi, je vous montrerais.

La princesse pesa le pour et le contre:

-Vous n'êtes pas le preux chevalier que j'attendais, mais si vous pouvez me sortir de ce donjon, je vous suivrai au bout du monde.

Et ils partirent tout deux, non pas à cheval mais en balais volants. Et l'on pouvait entendre la princesse murmurer:«on dirait de la magie!!»

FIN


	2. Comedie Musicale

**Comédie musicale!!!**

Tout se passe dans le 5 eme livre au square Grimaud à la fin du tome

_Musique Pop_

**Harryet Ron**: Le boulet. Le boulet, le boulet!!!

**Hermione**: Qui sera le meilleur boulet de l'année?

**Draco**: Le brun en crise existentielle ou le rouquin qui ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les filles?

**Harryet Ron:** Le boulet. Le boulet, le boulet!!!

**Cho**(en pleur): Le brun n'est pas mal non plus dans la boulet attitude avec les fiiiiilllllesss.

**Ginny**: Non, non, non, le brun sait y faire avec les dévergondées

**Harryet Ron**: Le boulet. Le boulet, le boulet!!!

**Dumby**: Il a tué son parrain, il a tué ses parents, il aurait mieux fait de crever dans l'œuf. A croire qu'il a été fini au pipi.

**Moly**: Il ne range pas sa chambre, il met les même caleçons 16 jours de suite. J'aurais du m'arrêter au 5 eme enfant!

**Hermione et Ginny**: Le boulet. Le boulet, le boulet!!!

_Musique Rock_

**Harry**(mode crise d'ado): J'ai cramé Quirell, j'ai défoncé le basilic, j'ai battu les détracteurs, j'ai Survécu à la résurrection de Voldy! Arrêtez de me faire chier!

_Musique Triste_

**Ron**: Krum n'est qu'un idiot qui veut se faire Hermione, J'aurai du avoir les corones d'inviter Hermione au bal!

**Rogue** (air désespéré) : Mais qui sera le meilleur boulet? Dur à départager…

**Tous en chœur**: LE BOULET!!!!

THE END


	3. Concert

**Concert**

Suite à un projet éducatif proposé par le professeur Flitwick, tout les élèves de 5 et 6 eme années étaient partis voir en concerts un groupe moldu nommés «Les carcasses». Le but pédagogique était de découvrir d'autres styles musicologiques que la chorale de Poudlard.

Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall et Flitwick encadraient le groupe d'adolescents bouillonnants.

Arrivé dans la salle, sans prévenir la plupart des élèves se précipitèrent dans la fosse devant les enceintes. Les professeurs furent contraints de les suivre.

Après une attentes d'une heure et demi (et oui les artistes sont toujours en retard) , le concert débuta sur un son de heavy métal hardcore.

Mc Gonagall n'aimant pas cette musique barbare s'éclipsa prétextant une envie pressante.

Plusieures adolescente s'évanouirent obligeant Flitwick à les accompagner au poste de secours de la salle. Il se demandait si les jeunes filles n'avaient pas simulés des nausées pour voir de beaux et jeunes pompiers en uniformes s'occuper d'elles.

Dumbledore se mettaient les mains devant les oreilles en criant «C'est trop fort, c'est trop fort» , Le pauvre avait oublié son sonotone dans son bureau , il disparu l'espace d'une minute pour aller le chercher . Quand il revint, plus aucuns élèves n'étaient là.

La soirée se finit avec Dumbledore cherchant les élèves partout, Mc Gonagall enfermée dans les toilettes par une bande de petits «punks» et Flitwick coincé dans un coin par un pompier qui pronait les amitiés viriles.

Mais où étaient passé les 5eme et 6eme années? Personne ne le su vraiment, mais les rumeurs parlent d'une biture extrême, où l'élu vomissait dans un caniveau, Luna dansant au clair de lune avec un pompier et Ginny s'envoyant en l'air avec le guitariste.. Non le bassiste … Non le chanteur… Non le batteur… En fait tous les membres du groupe dans le bus de la tournée. ..

FIN


	4. Ne le dis à personne

**Ne le dit à personne …**

-Maman, maman c'est vrai?

-Oui désolé de t'annoncer ça, mais je devais t'expliquer pourquoi tu es la plus belle de la famille.

La Brune regarda sa mère d'un air choqué:

-Dans un sens je préfère ça car quand on regarde Lily, James et Albus, on se dit bien que je ne suis pas comme eux…

-Julie, Surtout tu dois me promettre de le dire à personne …Surtout pas à ton «père»…

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa est trop occuper à raconter ses histoires de survivants à tout le monde. Je suis même rassuré de ne pas être sa vrai fille … Vu sa tête.

Ginny cacha un petit rire:

-Ne dis pas du mal de ton père…

-Ce n'est pas mon père, d'ailleurs tu l'as rencontré où mon vrai père?

-A un concert moldu … Il était beau séduisant, et Harry savait que j'avais un faible pour lui … Même s'il ne s'en est jamais douté. Ta conception s'est passé le soir de ce concert, ton père s'occupait de tes frères et sœurs à la maison. Et il s'est passé ce qu'il devait arriver. Nos regards se sont croisés et… Non tu es trop jeune je t'expliquerai une autre fois.

Une porte claqua, et Harry Potter entra, il eu un regard attendri en voyant sa femme et sa fille discuter:

-Vous parlez de quoi? dit-il en s'asseyant prés d'elles.

Julie répondit du tac au tac:

-De Paolo Nutini…

-Ah, ta mère t'a converti toi aussi?

-On peut dire ça oui.

FIN


End file.
